The Joys of Hotels
by oflettersandwords
Summary: Written for Alice on Maximum-s'x contest. Max and the flock decide to check into a hotel because the Voice has led them to Chicago in January. What fun can they have in the hotel? Rated T for one innuendo, other than that no romance. Oneshot.


We were in a hotel.

Why, you may ask, were we in a hotel? Because it was January and we were in Chicago. Thank you, Voice.

Angel was currently playing mind-puppet.

"Here's your key. There are two queen sized beds and a pull-out couch in your room," the man behind the check in desk said, with a slightly glazed look in his eye.

"Fabulous. Thank you very much," I replied.

Now, normally, six frumpy, grungy kids would not be able to rent a hotel room, even at one of those cheap motels, but with Angel, no one questioned where out ID was, or how we had a credit card. Oh, the advantages of having a six-year-old mind-controller.

"Elevator," Fang said nodding his head to the left.

"No way. I get too twitchy in those things. Let's take the stairs," I said.

Nudge jumped in. "There aren't any. Well, except the fire escape, but that's outside, and it's cold, and it would be really weird if we used the fire escape to go up to our room, because it's all, like, outside, and we would have to climb a lot, but that wouldn't be hard for us-"

"Elevator it is, then," I muttered.

We all filed into the elevator and I pressed the button that said '10'. Of course our room was on the top floor.

By the time we got to floor 5 I was visibly twitching.

"Max, what's wrong?" Gazzy asked.

"Nothing, Gaz, I just don't like elevators that much," I replied. Fang raised an eyebrow at me as if saying, 'No, really?"

When we finally got to floor ten I burst out through the door, Fang and Iggy right on my heels.

"I hate those things," Iggy said as we walked to our room.

"Join the club," I muttered.

"Max, I think we should go shopping. I mean, you have the credit card and all, and all of our clothes are really worn out, and it's getting cold, and I really need new socks, and I'm sure everyone else needs stuff too. Oh, and I would really love some nail polish. Maybe something purple, or blue. Ooh! Or maybe-"

"Nudge, we really do not need to hear about nail polish, seeing as half of us are guys. Please, stop talking about it," Iggy begged.

"Only if I get the socks," she replied, grinning, as I opened the door to our room and led the way in.

"Max?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, fine, we can go shopping tomorrow. I guess we do all need new stuff, and if we're going to be staying here we might as well get coats."

"Gosh, don't be so snarky, Iggy," Nudge said. "Just because you're a guy it doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to talk about girly things like make-up, and clothes, and, and periods."

Iggy made a disgusted face and Gazzy said, "Max, what's that mean?"

"Nothing, Gazzy," I replied quickly.

Iggy grinned. "You know how Max gets ever bossier and more crazy once a month?" he asked. "That's when she's on her period."

"Shut it, Iggy," I said. Iggy grinned, and one side of Fang's mouth quirked.

We sat down on the beds and couch in our room and Nudge and Angel turned the TV on.

"Max, what can we do now?" Angel asked. "It's not that late yet. Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game, sweetie?" I asked. Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Nudge suggested.

"When I grow my third leg we can. But until then, no. Never," I said.

"How about just dare?" Iggy said, grinning in the way he usually does when he's planning something evil. Or when he's planning a huge bomb he knows he'll get in trouble for.

I glared at him, then remembered he couldn't see it. "No," I said coldly.

"Ooh. Icy. Frigid. Hard-core. I like it," he replied. Fang chuckled and Gazzy and Nudge laughed.

"Iggy, there is no way any sane person would play truth or dare, let alone _dare_, with you. You have a sick mind."

"Oh, you don't even know what I would dare you," he said, grinning again.

"And I don't want to know. Let's just watch TV and then go to sleep," I suggested.

"No way, it's way too early to go to sleep. We should play, like, cards or charades or something," Nudge said.

"Bet I can beat Iggy at charades," Fang put in.

"I bet I can beat Iggy and Fang at charades," Gazzy said.

"I bet I could beat all of you," Angel said, smiling.

"No." That's me, party-pooper Max. "We are not playing charades, guys. We need to rest up."

I was met with a chorus of "But _Max_!" and "You're no fun!" and "It's just _one_ game!"

"Fine!" I said, giving in when Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and _Total_ all gave me Bambi eyes. "We can play one game before bed."

"Charades!" Nudge shouted, and everyone, except Fang and me, agreed.

Guess what, Iggy won charades. Don't ask me how he did it, but he did.

The younger kids went to lie down while Iggy teased Fang.

"You lost to a _blind_ guy at _charades_," Iggy taunted. Fang's jaw clenched and I grinned.

"How does that happen, Fang?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Shut up."

"Really, Fang. Dude, you lost. To a blind guy. That's pretty sad," Iggy continued.

"I'm glaring at you, Iggy," Fang said, giving Iggy his second-best death-glare. First place was reserved for my stupid ideas.

"Ig, why don't you go to bed before Fang kills you," I suggested.

"Sure, I'll let you two have some alone time. Don't get too loud."

"Iggy!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the arm.

"Kidding! I was kidding!" He replied. "Jeez, Max, overreaction?"

"Go to sleep," I said.

Iggy winked before lying on the couch.

"I got first watch," Fang said. "Get some sleep – you look like you need it."

"Nah, I'll take first. I don't trust you alone while Iggy's sleeping," I said, grinning.

Fang gave me a dry look and went to lie down.

**A/N-** It's 1,019 words without the A/N. And, technically, part of it does take place in an elevator. I hope it's IC enough. Here's the guidelines:

**Everyone has to have one speaking line, must be in a point of view (don't care whose...).  
Topic: January. In general.  
100- 1200 words.  
No M. At all.  
Don't get super mushy. Ew.  
Must partially take place in an elevator.  
No OCs, no major OOC.**

MUST include:  
"When I grow my third leg, we can. But until then, no. Never."  
"Max, what's that mean?"  
"Bet I can beat Iggy at charades."  
"Only if I get the socks."  
"Ooh. Icy. Frigid. Hard core. I like it."  
And the words purple, frumpy, snarky, and fabulous.


End file.
